The Devil's Pact
by shadowgaia13
Summary: It is a Story about Hidan's younger brother.....
1. Prologue Fate With Destiny

Prologue

Fate with Destiny

It was a fine day for any day I have seen in my life here in the Hidden Grass Village.

That was before "He" came to the Village. Your asking "who is he?" your asking the wrong question....you should be asking "what is he?" I'll tell you what he is....his Immortal....and he recruited my brother to his evil deeds. This is a story of how I met my team and me and my team (team 17) fought against so many ninja from different villages. And went on a search for a key scroll of a jutsu that was supposed to be long forgotten but never actually forgotten.

Lets meet my squad....1st is Me, My name is Makury Terasoma (current age 10 until Chapter 2)

My older His name is Hidan Terasoma (current age 19 till Chapter 2) he is a worshiper of the Jashin Realign like are family and the rest of are Village...well not really the whole Village just me and my family.

There is the Female of are Group. Her name is Amayo Emetsu (current age 10 ½ till chapter 2)

And now for our skilled trouble maker Amuru Emetsu (current age 10 ½ till chapter 2) Amayo and Amuru are twins. Amuru is a boy and Amayo is a girl, Amuru is bashful and Amayo is gentle and they each have there own area of expertise Amuru is in Taijutsu and Weapons, While Amayo has Healing and Genjutsu as for me I have Taijutsu, Weapon, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu I like to keep my options open and if I need to, I can use and thing in any problem.

Now lets start the story with day one of the academy....

I was running down the halls of my home because I was late for the ceremony for the Academy and I was going to get into trouble.

"MOM WHERE ARE MY SHOES!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs to my mother.

As I was running down the hall I accidentally ran into my older brother Hidan.

"Better hope God forgives you or you will be punished with death!" Hidan said that whenever he was in a good mood. So today had to be good right?

"Brother what are you doing today?" I said in a excited voice.

"Hehehehe today's the day I become a Special Jounin of course's!" He was extremely happy he was yelling at the top of his voice. "I'M GOING TO BECOME ONE WITH GOD! I WILL BE BETTER THEN THOSE BASTARDS WHO ARE TO WEAK TO SEE THERE OWN STREANGH!!!!" He was so excited it scared me and I ran away from my brother.

For a few days now my brother has been in a good mood and it confused me and my mother and father but I though nothing of it, My parents did.

At this day was the day it all went down. The day I felt Pein.

Me and my brother where part of a Jashin experiment with a forbidden jutsu, It was conducted by my parents and the elders. This was not a very good time for our family because of the arrival of Pein. Pein came down to the Village to look for strong ninja, that's when he came across my brother Hidan.

Hidan wanted to destroy everything in his path, which he did.

"Come and Join me Hidan Terasoma." That is what Pein told him. That is a offer Hidan could not refuse. "I accept your generous offer....but" He said this with a little greed in his voice I knew something was up when he got home.

This was going to be hell in the making.....

On the next day it was my first day at the Academy. I forgot what my brother told me but I could never forget the face of Pein. Now I was walking down the hall and I saw my brother in his room packing his bags.

"Big Brother what are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm going on a long trip okay Makury?" He told me a lie, and I knew it but I choose to believe him. "Okay, While your gone on your trip can I have your Jirukin blade?"

"No! I will not! Not until you prove your self!" I never knew what he meant by that. "What do you mean brother!?" I ask him this all the time. And I always get the same answer "I never told you but I lied about what you must do....now I speak the truth.....you must kill are parents!" he told me this once and I though he was joking around but I guess I was wrong. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes you ass-hole!" he handed me the Jirukin blade "Use this to kill them tonight okay?" he order me to do this "Oh and use the technique too"

Then he left. I then missed school and waited for my parents. "What am I doing!?" I told to myself. Then my parents walk in the front door. "Hey Makury, Where is Hidan?" asked my father....I gave no reply.... "Honey are you okay? Do you have a fever?" my mother said....I gave no reply....then my mother walked towards me and I jumped back. My father jumped at me and when he got close enough I stabbed him in the heart. "Son what are you doing?" said my dying father. "Fulfilling Hidan's wish" I exclaimed, my mother gasped and try to run away. I then chased her to our courtyard and I swing my blade towards my mother and I cut her back.

I then draw a Jashin symbol on the ground and I slowly lick the blood off my blade. "This is for the experiment!" with the ritual complete I stab myself in the heart and killing my mother.

"What have I done!?" at that moment I feel to the ground.....then fainted.

End of prologue.


	2. Chapter 1 A nightmare never forgotten

Chapter 1

A nightmare never forgotten

This is the copy of the Anbu report…..

-We gather evidence leading that it was Hidan Terasoma who murdered his family and attempted murder his own little brother.

-We found the father (Misake Terasoma) in a pool of his own blood in the front entrance. The mother (Kurai Terasoma) floating in the pond of blood. And the brother (Makury Terasoma) he was laying in a Jashin circle and had Jirukin blade through his heart and he was in a coma for a year.

-We are on the hunt for Hidan Terasoma but we believe his with the Akatsuki because there where reports of Pein in the nearby areas of the Terasoma Household.

-We made a break in the case, We located the Jashin Head Quarters where they conducted the experiments which Hidan & Makury have fallen victim to. There have been 5 total experiments and only 2 survived. There was a third but Hidan killed him for more power. 

-Hidan has been located in the Hidden Waterfall Village with a man called Kakuzu Hashi, and they are traveling with Pein and a woman named Konan and we could fine nothing more about them.

End of the Anbu report…..

1 year later…..

I still live in the same house, its not really my fault…..I was tricked by Hidan to do this! And I never would have Imagine that he would turn rogue on the Hidden Grass Village…… and not take me with him. We where closer then anyone in the whole Village…..But I understand…..I really do.

Instead of worrying about that, Lets continue the story.

I was walking down the road and I was looking forward to the academy testing, while I was in my coma I was being taught through jutsu.

And I felt really exited about my exam….and I know I will pass!

I then reach the front gate and I see all the children of my class with there parents but I'm alone…. I knew I had done something wrong….at that moment pictures of my family-of my father and mother- appeared in my head. Then I clenched my fist and the first person who walked by (it happened to be are Trouble Maker Amuru) and I punched him in the face.

Amuru fell backwards into the tall grass.

"What the hell was that for!?" yelled Amuru clenching his nose to stop it from bleeding. "Sorry I didn't see you there…" I said walking away.

There where too many people staring at me from all over.

"Do any of you want to fight me!?!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

A Special Jounin walked up to me "Sure I'll fight you." He said with a smug look on his face. That irritated me, so I threw another punch at him. And he catch it! "tsk tsk tsk…I expected more from the Tersoma clan…" he said with a ego kind of voice. "Don't underestimate me!!!" I than have my Jirukin in my hand and I cut him in half! All the parents blocked the children's eyes from seeing this. 

I continued to walk inside. 2 hours later I passed the exam and at the top of my class…lucky for me I had a metal awarded to me for killing a spy of the Hidden Mist later that day on my way to my house. I came upon 7 boys who failed the exam plus Amuru and his twin Amayo who was standing in the back…

"She's cute" I said to them and Amayo blushed and Amuru got more angry

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU ASS-HOLE!!!!!" he was really angry at this point and the other 7 boys where angry because they fail and I passed. All 8 including Amuru charged at me with sticks. I was dodging all there attacks and then I drew out Jirukin and I swung it around "Do you Big Boys wanna play?" I said toying with them Amayo giggling in the back.

"Well I love to stay and play but I have to go now bye~" I put away my blade and leave…

The next day I was supposed to meet my new team so I walked down to the field where we where supposed to meet….I waited 2 hours before they all including my sensei arrived and they all came from different directions.

I then say Amayo walking and I said "Hey there cutie~" and then a kunai was sent flying at me, I dodge of course "humph its you" I said to Amuru "I Said to stay away from my sister!" then are sensei intervened "That's enough fighting!" he yelled so hard it reminded me of my brother…

"My Name is Gurai Hiruman Special Jounin assigned Squad 13 Now introduce yourselves and your likes and dislikes!!!" He had to be in a foul mood today or he was in a good mood.

"My Name is Amuru Emetsu my likes are food and hand to hand combat! Dislikes people who hit on my sister!!" then he gave me a dirty look.

"My name is Amayo Emetsu I like sweet guys and I like to help out my comrades…I don't like my brother being over protective…" and then it was my turn… "My name is Makuri Terasoma of the Terasoma Clan…my likes are my blade Jirukin and people I love…I dislike my older brother Hidan!"

"Nice well we have to retire for today…we have are first mission tomorrow okay? Squad 13 out!"

"Roger!!!" everyone left at that moment and I rested for tomorrow…..

End Of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2&3 Comrades&War on the path

Chapter 2

Comrades

I just got to the Training ground where I was told to meet my team and sensei. Of course I got there first even before the morning training for the Chuunin, I got there at 5 am and the meeting wasn't till 9 am. What was I doing for 4 hours? I was training of course! I was training a A rank Jutsu,

That only I knew in this Village, how did I know this? Its because I stole the Village's Ninja Profile Cards. And I begun my secret training of "Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation" this jutsu was a top secret jutsu of konoha and it was a Kekkei Genkai and It took me some time to even figure out how to use it and how to bring it to life.

"This will take some time to figure out. How will I accomplish this task at hand?" I told to myself. I did a few hand signs and I got nothing at all, I repeated this for 2 hours and then I got a tree sprout "That is a good start! And then I saw a few Chuunin walk this way I quickly ran to the other side of the forest and waited till they walked by. That was a futile effort because they found me really quickly. "You're the one who killed that poser right?" The first Chuunin asked. "What do you mean poser?" I question him. "That poser Special Jounin! He was just a Genin pretending to be a SJ!" Said the second Chuunin.

At that point I saw my team Mates walking this way. "Sorry Guys and Girls I got to go!" I waved as I ran to my team mates. "Hey beautiful lady" I exclaimed. "Back off!" Yelled Amuru. And then Amayo punched Amuru in the face. "Don't talk to him like that!" She scolded him like he was a child and he is. "Okay sis." he said quivering behind a tree.

"Look! Its are sensei!" I told them pointing to a rock. "You're a idiot!" Amuru said that with a "I'm better then you" kinda voice. And Amayo stayed silent and I knew she saw him too. And then our sensei came out of behind the rock and ran behind Amuru while he was still laughing like a idiot.

"SHUT UP YOU JACKASS!!!" and our sensei Kicked him in the back of Amuru's head. Me and Amayo laughed at Amuru falling into the river.

"Sorry Gurai sensei." Said Amuru getting out from the water.

"Doesn't matter! We are going to have many E rank missions for 1 year!"

"What!?" Me and Amuru said in unison and then glared at each one another.

"Yeah there wont be a expected D rank mission until next year when all of you are 12!"

"Okay" Amayo said, When just then there was a fight with some Chuunins over at the rock.

"Ill go check it out will you three stay here!" He said will running over to stop the fight…..and then joining in.

"Well I'm going into the woods to train! See ya cutie~" I said walking away.

"You Son of a Bitch!!! Get back here and fight like a man!!!" Amuru was very angry....I could tell but i really didnt care....I ignored him and kept walking away.

"Please stop yelling at him yelling at him Brother!" Amayo yelled at Amuru, and me and him both looked at her with a shocked look.

"W-w-what?" Stuttered Amuru. While I just stared in awe...

"Would you shut up!"Amayo screamed at the top of her lungs and the Chuunin and our sensei glared over to us.

"Uh-oh....you did it this time..." Amuru said below his breath. Just then I was about to sneak off but when I looked towards the woods I was blocked, by are Sensei....

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!!??" Gurai was extreamly mad at me for some reason what that was....I didnt know.

"For now where going to do the mission we where given." He said with high authority.

"What is the mission?" I asked him with a sour look on my face.

"Where going to visit the Grand Hermit who lives just ouside the Hidden Rain Village that we are allied with!" What he just said I knew he did not like it....but if our lord wished it....it had to happen.

"What are we going to do there Gurai Sensei?" asked Amayo for the rest of our team.

"Well your going to train with him thats what! I wanted to see if your good or not but our Lord wished that you train with the Crazy Old Bastard to get alot stronger then you are now....Due to the facted that you all got the highest marks in your own fields so you'll train there for 2 years to get stronger and before you can go to the Chuunin Exams when you return you have to beat me in a 3 on 1 battle!" Amayo knew this would be trouble because she cant do hand to hand combat like me and her brother so me and him agreed to not fight on this trip.

-The Next Day-

As I'm walking to the gate of the Village I see no one at the gate, as I was walking I thought to my self **_(Where are they? This is the time we are supposed to meet.....why arent they here!?)_** as I continued to walk I saw Gurai Sensei standing there alone....

"Hey Sensei!" I yelled while waving. He didnt notice me....so I ran up to him. As I got there Amuru&Amayo just arrived.

"Morning all" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FOOLING AROUND!!!" Gurai sounded ticked off for some reason, and I'm sure he will tell us on are journery there.

"Sensei where is your bag?" Asked Amayo.

"I'm not coming with you, before you complain.....DONT FUCKING BOTHER!!!!!" Gurai yelled at the top of his lungs, Amayo and Amuru both flinched and I just acted natural.

"Your traveling alone to bond as comrades and you wont need me for this low ranked mission!" As he said this I noticed a tear in his eye. I knew just then that it was eating him up.

"So.....GET THE FUCK OUT AND START THIS BLOODY TRIP!!!" As he said this he was pointing outwards of the city.

"Okay where off!" As I said acting as team leader.

~Chapter 3~

Chapter 3

War on the path

We started walking down the path alongside the river bed and Amayo noticed something strange on the other side of the river. So we walked over to the bridge and we walked down to the strange object and it turned out to be a body, it was a Genin from the Hidden Rain Village and we though since we where allies we would help out.  
"Hey! Are you alright!?" Screamed Amuru.  
"You idiot!" Scolded Amayo and slapped him in the back of his head.  
I laugh and I noticed that the Genin was bleeding so I pulled him out of the water while the other 2 where arguing and I noticed that there was a kunai in his chest.  
"Hey! You two stop yelling at each other and help him!" I scolded both of them for their actions and Amayo quickly ran over to do a medical jutsu to heal our ally.

"Amuru you scout the area and try to find some other Rain ninja!" I ordered staying at the Genin's side.  
"Hehehehehe.........I knew if I wounded my little brother you would show up!" Said a mysterious ninja trio in the trees. Amayo looked every direction and couldn't find them. I also did the same. Until a stray kunai flew by us.  
"What the hell!?" I yelled out of shock.  
And then me and Amayo both looked in that direction and saw one Rain Ninja hanging on the branch with a chain around his neck choking him to death, one on the ground with 4 kunai in his back laying dead and Amuru holding one by the neck on the branch.  
"Think you can hurt my sister and get away with it!?" Screamed Amuru. I thought to myself (What is he!? How did he get this strong!? I never felt such a killer intent before!?)  
"Amuru..." whispered Amayo...I wondered what she knew. So I looked at Amuru and he had a sword in his hand and he was going to put it in the Rain Ninja's heart.

"Amuru Stop!!!" I jumped to stop the idiot before he killed another Ninja.  
I jump onto the tree and before I could stop him he stabbed the thug's heart.  
"Amuru....." I said in a low voice. "How did you get this strong?" I said in a lower voice.  
Amuru then fell to the ground off the tree and was out cold. "What happened to Amuru!?" I interrogated Amayo until she told me the truth.  
"Me and Amuru both have a Kekkei Genkei!" She blurbed. I gave no response, for a half hour I said no word to her. Amuru didn't wake up yet and she was getting frustrated, I still didn't talk to her until.... "Tell me about you and Amuru...." I said in a angry tone. "Okay....let's talk by the fire when Amuru wakes up." She said, so we walked over to Amuru and he was still out cold. "I wonder what he is dreaming of?" I said trying to break the silence. She gave me no response. So we waited for 4 hours and that was nightfall and Amuru finally woke up.  
"Hey guys.....Why are you crying Sis?" He questioned. Amayo then slapped Amuru across the face "You Idiot!!!" Screamed Amayo while wiping away the tears. "Cant Believe I was worried about you!" Then she blazed off to the fire we started about 30 minutes ago and I got Amuru up and we both walked over to her. "Now...We have to talk about who we are..." I said sitting across from Amayo, Amuru sat next to Amayo but she moved away from him.  
"Well....what is it that you want to know?" Questioned Amuru. "I want to know about your Kekkei Genkei." I asked him. Amuru stayed silent and glared at his sister. "Fine.....We have a Kekkei Genkei that only belongs to our Village....and only our Village knows of it. We have Deity's Wrath...." whispered Amuru. "What does it do?" I questioned with excitement. "Well thats it....we dont really know ourselves...All i know is that it allows us to tap into Nature and use any element we want!" proclamed Amuru. "What about you? Do you have a Kekkei Genkei?" Asked Amuru. "I dont know...." I said quietly. "Well were not really from the Hidden Grass Village...." Said Amayo with a almost depressed voice. I gave no responce. "Yeah....are parents dieds while we where kids....we lived in the Hidden Sand Village for awhile....then we moved because are foster parents dieds and then we lived in the Hidden Rock Village and again the same thing happened....now where here with our Grand-Parents......at least there not dead yet right?" Explained Amayo with a very serious tone. "Well I think you know about me right?" I asked. "The only thing we know is that your brother left after killing your parents...." Said Amuru. Then suddenly Amuru flung a kunai towards the trees. "Well well well.....Look what we have here! Three little children playing ninja in the woods! Let's toy with them boys!" Said a echoing voice. "Amuru...can you see anything....Amayo stay next to me and your brother!" I ordered. (This was supposed to be a easy mission!? Why are we fighting more Ninja!? All we had to do was travel to Reiju Peak and stay there for 2 years and now we have to fight bloody Ninja!) I thought to my self. "Well why are we Rock Ninja just standing here!?" Screamed one ninja.  
"Whould you shut the fuck up!" Screamed a Female voice. "Who are they?" I heard Amayo say that....before I blacked out....and then I awoke in a cave. "What's going on?" I said in confusement. I scanned the room looking for the twins but I could not find them. Instead I see 2 Rock Ninja playing a game and smoking. "Is he awake?" Asked one of the shit heads.  
"I dunno maybe you should go check!" Screamed one of them. "Maybe later....When Im hungry." Then he laughs and goes back to playing cards. Then I fall back asleep.

Too be continued?

_**Author's Note**_

**If I add 2 chapters together that means I'm on my other crappyer computer!**

**And Please Review these chapters and give me some insight!**

**_End Of Author's Note_**


End file.
